Talk:LGBT Rights in the UFSA
What if someone calls me Straighty, can I call the police on them? -Sunkist- 00:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ... That isn't an insult, this is a serious matter. Bullying due to orentation is a huge problem here, so I guess it is everywhere else. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :By here i mean the USA (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats not the point, and its very unfair. I woulden't take if some one called me a straight, well because I'm straight, but what I did take it to offense- I couldn't call them out on hate crimes, but if I call someone a 'homo' they could put me on hate crimes? This is called discrimination. -Sunkist- 00:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That isn't the point. The word fag is a form of discrimination, therefore it is already illegal regardless of its form of use. "All people's have the equal right in the presuit of happiness" = UDHR It wouldn't make me happy if some one called me a fag. People who use that word as an insult are breaking the UDHR. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :What the fudgemuffin? Insults never make people happy. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Your still discriminating against the Straight community. -Sunkist- 00:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) This is why the NGE has no particular laws for anyone. Cause if you do (like real life america) you become the discrimination house against the white male or standard male of the nation. Kunarian 01:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How is that discrimination by not letting peoplesay an insult? I don't see any logic to that. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Your taking it wrong, because its discrimination that the gay community can insult the straight community without getting trouble, but if a straight person insults a gay person- woah, woah lock it down and slap a penalty. -Sunkist- 01:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well in accordance with the UDHR, all peoples have the equal right to presue happiness. General insults make everyone feel bad. Saying an insult to anyone is disregarding the presuit of happiness, therefore you can be tried for harrasment regardless of who or what you are in the UFSA. If a homosexual says an insult publicly to a straight person, the homosexual will be tried with Verbal Harassment (which is just a fine). It doesn't matter who or what you are, the law still applies to everyone within the country. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So police who hear an insult can instantly fine a person? Do you realize how little due process that is? Okay, so we're banning all insults now. "Gringo" is banned, and thus no one can call Pedro Pablo Kuczynski "el gringo." Next comes banning all "-ito" words because they belittle others. Chinito, serranito, all going bye-bye. However, among Peruvians "chino" is derogatory so that has to go too. All Chinese are hitherto to be referred as "personas que son de la China." Great idea. Chinese schools will become "Escuelas de la Idioma de la China." Where does it stop? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It should be "Escuela del Idioma" and yes this is too much. Also to enforce this lots of time, money and manpower will be needed. HORTON11 03:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :My bad. I'm more used to "lengua." Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It is only fined it offends someone (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Everett has the same thing regarding verbal abuse. It's called "Obscenity" and results in a fine for verbal violations of ENDA. It also includes the display of Nazi/White Pride/Racist insignia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC)